


Sansa o Płomienistych Włosach

by hasnik



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen, Polski | Polish, Season 8
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasnik/pseuds/hasnik
Summary: Sansa Stark zostanie prawdziwą damą i zawsze, zawsze będzie uprzejma.Spoiler do ostatniego odcinka Gry o Tron.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Sansa o Płomienistych Włosach

**Author's Note:**

> Fikaton, dzień trzeci - [prompt](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=26501#p471293).
> 
> Sansa zasługuje na o wiele bardziej złożony i dopracowany tekst niż to maleństwo, ale zabrakło mi siły.

Sansa wpatruje się z zamyśleniem w ogień, obserwując tańczące w kominku płomienie.  
  
– Twoje włosy przypominają takie płomienie, Sanso – uśmiecha się matka, przypatrując się jej łagodnie i wyciąga dłoń, żeby przeczesać włosy Sansy. – Któregoś dnia ujrzy je jakiś mężczyzna i nie będzie mógł oderwać od nich oczu.  
  
– Sparzy się jak tylko cię dotknie – szczerzy się Arya, a Sansa natychmiast wypala w odpowiedzi: „Ciebie nikt nawet nie próbowałby dotknąć!”, za co Arya kopie ją pod stołem na tyle mocno, żeby zostawić siniaki. Sansa nie reaguje: dama nigdy nie zniża się do czegoś tak brudnego i odrażającego jak przemoc. Popełniła błąd, że w ogóle dała się jej sprowokować. Następnym razem powstrzyma się od złośliwych uwag, nieważne jak zirytują ją zaczepki Aryi. Prawdziwa dama musi umieć trzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy i niezależnie od okoliczności powinna być zawsze uprzejma. Sansa Stark zostanie prawdziwą damą i zawsze, zawsze będzie uprzejma.  
  
Arya szturcha ją w łokieć, ale Sansa jest zbyt pogrążona we włanych myślach, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę. Wyobraża sobie wysokiego, silnego, mężnego rycerza na wspaniałym rumaku, który dostrzega błysk słońca w jej długich włosach w oknie wysokiej wieży, i przybywa, żeby ją uratować przed jakimś straszliwym i zatrważającym niebezpieczeństwem. Słyszy dźwięki pieśni opiewającej losy Sansy o Płomienistych Włosach i Dzielnego Rycerza, który przemierzył wszystkie siedem królestw, po to, żeby ją odnaleźć. Marzenie się zmienia; teraz to książę jest w niej do szaleństwa zakochany, a później król; Sansa zostaje królową słynącą ze swego czaru, mądrości i nieskończonej dobroci serca; Sansa splata małej dziewczynce włosy barwy płomieni w warkocz i mówi „Kochanie, pamiętaj, że uprzejmość jest zbroją damy..."  
  
*  
  
Królowa Północy spaceruje samotnie po dziedzińcu Winterfell, wdychając mroźne powietrze i zostawiając ślady na świeżym mokrym śniegu. Wie, że wciąż brakuje jej mądrości, wie, że nie ma w niej litości wobec tych, którzy skrzywdzili jej rodzinę i królestwo, ani tych, którzy stanowią dla niego zagrożenie, wie, że musi rozważyć najkorzystniejsze politycznie małżeństwo w obecnej sytuacji, wie, że chociaż odzyskała swój dom, wciąż nie ma nikogo, z kim mogłaby się rzucać śnieżkami. Wie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek powstałaby pieśń o Królowej Północy, byłaby to pieśń, w którą nie potrafiłaby uwierzyć Sansa o Płomienistych Włosach.


End file.
